Sparda (Devil Arm)
The Sparda and its unawakened form, the Force Edge, is a sword magically imbued with Sparda's power.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Devil Arms File — Force Edge: "A sword magically imbued with Sparda's power. A powerful sword with great hidden potential." It is Dante's default weapon in Devil May Cry, and Trish's in Devil May Cry 2. History The Sparda was originally wielded by Sparda himself''Devil May Cry, '''Devil Arms — Sparda': "It's the true form of the Force Edge, the sword wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.", but when he closed the gate between the Human and Demon Worlds, he also sealed his demonic power inside his beloved sword in order to ensure the strength of the seal.Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Sparda: "The Dark Knight's beloved sword." Sparda also took the Perfect Amulet, causing the sword's own natural powers to fall asleep and become the Force Edge.Devil May Cry, Devil Arms — Force Edge: "A memento of Dante's father, Sparda." Many centuries later, however, Arkham conspired to obtain the sword, and thus, Sparda's power, which he would use to rule the world. He managed to manipulate Dante, Vergil, and Lady into opening the gate for him and letting him obtain the Perfect Amulet, thus allowing him to both acquire the sword and awaken its power, taking the form of Sparda. However, because it did not resonate with him like it later did with Dante and Sanctus, he was unable to control its immense power, mutating into a hideous, blob-like form''Devil May Cry 3, '''Vergil': "You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda.", and was quickly slain by Dante and Vergil. As Arkham's demonic form dissolved, the Force Edge and Perfect Amulet fell further into the Underworld, and both Dante and Vergil dove after them. They fought, and though Vergil was defeated, he took his half of the amulet with him. Dante took up the Force Edge as his own sword, and it was his default weapon in Devil May Cry. He periodically encounters Nelo Angelo, who is mysteriously shaken when he notices Dante's possession of a part of the amulet, and after Nelo Angelo is finally defeated and revealed as Vergil, Dante obtains the other half of the amulet and the Sparda was reawakened. It later allowed him to take Sparda's form in the final battle with Mundus. After the battle, he planted the sword as a memorial to the seemingly dead Trish. However, during the epilogue it is revealed that Trish had recovered the blade and was using it as her own. The Sparda reappears in Devil May Cry 4, hanging from the wall in Dante's office. After Lady explained the situation with Fortuna to Dante and Trish, Trish took the sword and, while disguised as Gloria, gave it to Sanctus in order to infiltrate the Order of the Sword. Sanctus later uses the weapon in his final battle with Nero, though he is unable to fully control it. After Nero defeats Sanctus and rescues Kyrie from being used as the core of the Savior, he gives the Sparda back to its rightful owner, Dante. Movesets ''Devil May Cry'' Devil Arm ''Devil May Cry 2'' Sword (Trish) ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm (Vergil) Trivia In Devil May Cry 2, the Force Edge replaces the Rebellion for Dante's Devil May Cry costume. It behaves exactly the same as the Rebellion. In Devil May Cry 3, the Force Edge replaces the Rebellion for Dante's Devil May Cry and "Legendary Dark Knight" costumes. It behaves exactly the same as the Rebellion, except that it changes all of Dante's Devil Trigger forms to that of Sparda. In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, during Vergil's scenario, Vergil is able to use the Force Edge with the Yamato in combat. References